<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luz do Sol by ThekaTsukishiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682074">Luz do Sol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro'>ThekaTsukishiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Slice of life [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Homossexualidade, LGBT, Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, Romance, Sexo, UA, nudez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Após o pedido de noivado, Viktor e Yuuri despertam ainda no hotel as margens do Rio Neva, e apreciam o raiar de um novo dia, e de um novo começo, um ao qual deverão aprender ao caminharem juntos, agora como noivos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Slice of life [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Luz do Sol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfic participando da 1ª Semana YoI Brasil<br/>Tema dia 03 – São Petersburgo</p>
<p>Beta: Por motivos de força maior, capítulo ainda sem betar. Qualquer erro será corrigido assim que o capítulo passe por revisão.</p>
<p>Continuação da slice of life Grande Amor</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As manhãs de inverno em Saint Petersburg, podiam ser bem mais frias do que muitos possam imaginar. Ao despertar naquela manhã já bem clara, o russo sorriu feliz! Ainda podia sentir o farfalhar das asas de borboletas em seu estômago. Havia feito uma linda surpresa para seu agora noivo, e culminara no final de tudo em uma tórrida noite de paixão avassaladora.</p>
<p>Estreitando melhor o noivo entre seus braços, deitou um beijo leve sob a base do pescoço com a junção do ombro, aproveitando para inalar o doce perfume dos fios negros que agora se encontravam desgrenhados.</p>
<p>Fechando os olhos novamente, Viktor tentou em vão retornar para o mundo dos sonhos, mas estar colado assim ao seu homem, e sentindo o leve roçar de seu baixo ventre contra aquelas nádegas perfeitas e abundantes, estava se tornando um tormento, e o designer não queria acordar o dentista para mais uma rodada de sexo. Eles já haviam feito amor em todos os locais possíveis e imagináveis daquele elegante quarto do Hotel Trezzini Palace, e bem, iria ser ótimo poder se enfronhar em seu noivo, mas sabia que seria um tanto demais, e não queria em hipótese alguma machuca-lo!</p>
<p><em>“Noivo!”</em> – pensou Viktor ao começar a se afastar lentamente, e tomando o devido cuidado para não despertar o japonês. – <em>“Uma palavra tão pequena, mas com um significado tão importante!” </em>– completou seu pensamento ao finalmente se afastar, e deslizar para fora da cama.</p>
<p>Mesmo com o ar quente que provia o quarto, Viktor correu para o banheiro -não que se importasse com o frio, pois aquele não era o caso -, e ao retornar depois de uns poucos minutos, trouxe consigo um novo cobertor de fios negros, se enrolando e se dirigindo para perto da janela, onde podia sentar-se confortavelmente, e apreciar o céu azul e a vista bonita do rio Neva.</p>
<p>Puxando lentamente as cortinas, se acomodou observando o pouco movimento dos transeuntes àquela hora da manhã.</p>
<p>Volvendo um pouco o olhar para seu “belo adormecido”, sorriu ao recordar de como arquitetara tudo para que Yuuri não desconfiasse de nada. Havia valido à pena, muito mesmo, afinal nada teria mais valor para si, do que poder ver o olhar surpreso nas íris levemente avermelhadas.</p>
<p>Se um tempo atrás, alguém lhe dissesse que se casaria com um japonês tímido que conhecera em um supermercado no dia de Halloween, ele não iria acreditar. Mas quando o destino já está traçado, não importa quanto tempo demore, nas voltas da vida, eles iriam se encontrar e se enlaçar, como agora estavam!</p>
<p>Fechando um pouco os olhos, puxou o ar lentamente, sentindo o delicioso perfume das Miosótis que enfeitavam o quarto. Viktor sabia que seu dentista preferido iria entender o significado daquelas belas flores quando pensou em algo mais para lhe agradar. E ver os olhinhos levemente avermelhados brilharem incontidamente, fora algo perfeito!</p>
<p><em>“Nunca se esqueça de mim!”</em> – pensou ao novamente olhar para onde seu homem se encontrava dormindo o sono dos justos. Era divertido lembrar-se de tantas coisas as quais vivenciaram. A primeira vez que fizeram amor! O primeiro tudo... E ele nunca, nunca iria esquecer de seu querido Katsuki Yuuri!</p>
<p>Viktor tinha certeza absoluta quando era questionado, se tinha certeza se era aquele japonês que queria para si. E sim, ele tinha plena convicção a respeito disso. Yuuri era a pessoa que queria ter ao seu lado para envelhecerem juntos, e vivenciarem muitas coisas ainda.</p>
<p>Tornando a olhar para a rua, Nikiforov se perdeu em pensamentos ao se fixar em um ponto qualquer do céu azul. Aquele mesmo céu que os recebera nas terras do sol nascente da vez em que seguiram de viagem para o Japão, e que o platinado fora apresentado, e bem recebido no seio da família Katsuki!</p>
<p>Se lhe perguntassem qual fora as férias que mais gostara, diria sem titubear que a que mais gostara era justamente a que seguira para passar uns dias em sossego e conhecer a família do agora noivo. Seus sogros, cunhada e os tantos amigos do moreno.</p>
<p>Hasetsu poderia ser uma pequena cidade no vasto e bonito território japonês, mas sempre que pensavam em viajar, era para aquele local que ele, Viktor pensava sempre em retornar!</p>
<p>Yuuri realmente havia chegado a sua vida em um momento único, havia lhe dado um rumo a seguir, e a cada dia desejava sempre estar com ele, o conquistando e reconquistando. E agora, poderia usar aquela simples palavrinha, mas que carregava um significado tão grande: Noivo! Seu noivo, Katsuki Yuuri, e muito em breve Yuuri Nikiforov! Para o platinado, a junção de seu nome a do japonês soava perfeitamente bem. Assim como amava as manhãs invernais de sua cidade natal: Saint Petersburg!</p>
<p>A luz do sol invernal, atingindo em cheio a janela, fez com que o designer elevasse um pouco sua mão direita espalmada, tentando proteger um pouco suas íris cerúleas, mas algo apesar do incomodo anterior, chamou-lhe a atenção. Focando sua mão, sorriu enternecido ao reparar em como a bonita aliança dourada que escolhera, refletia lindamente o reflexo de luz solar!</p>
<p>Estava realmente fascinado com aquele brilho maravilhoso! Se estivera com dúvidas, se aquele par de dourados aros seriam os indicados, os perfeitos, ali estava a prova viva de que tivera muito bom gosto!</p>
<p>Como passar das horas, e apesar de ser um sábado, pela manhã, ao voltar a prestar atenção a rua, notou uma maior circulação de veículos e pessoas.</p>
<p>Saint Petersburg, a cidade dos Czares, sendo capital imperial por dois séculos, voltava a vida! Uma cidade linda, com seus monumentos, teatros e museus, e Viktor apreciava ter nascido e se criado nesse local! A cidade tinha todo um charme histórico que fascinava até mesmo quem não era seu nativo. E o platinado sabia que seu Yuuri, também se sentia encantado pelo local, e isso era tão bom, por que ele podia chama-lo para ir a ópera, ou até mesmo passear as margens do Neva, que o nipônico aceitava sempre com um brilho no olhar, e o mais belo dos sorrisos.</p>
<p>Ao escutar um leve resmungo, voltou-se um pouco para encontrar a cama vazia. Sorrindo esperou um pouco, pois sabia que logo o moreno estaria junto de si.</p>
<p>
  <strong>oOoOoOo</strong>
</p>
<p>Acordar em um lugar desconhecido nunca fora tão reconfortante. Ao abrir os olhos e tentar focá-los mirando o teto, enxergara tudo levemente embaçado. Antes da última rodada de sexo intenso, o moreno havia retirado suas lentes de contato, e deixado seus óculos ao lado de seu celular sob a mesinha de cabeceira.</p>
<p>Tateando um pouco o colchão, grunhiu algo que não se conseguia decifrar, ao perceber que estava sozinho naquela enorme, aconchegante e macia cama! Espreguiçando-se, esticou os braços para cima, e logo em seguida buscou por seu óculos, e celular para poder checar as horas.</p>
<p>Era muito cedo para os padrões do japonês, mas necessitava ir ao banheiro. Assim, calçando as pantufas que jaziam ao lado da cama, caminhou a passos lentos para o local destinado. Ainda assonado, voltou lentamente para o quarto, e ao avistar o platinado sentado no nicho almofadado da janela, seguiu até ele sem se importar de estar nu!</p>
<p>Tocando delicadamente o ombro do russo, Yuuri sorriu abertamente antes de ser convidado a sentar no colo do noivo.</p>
<p>- Bom dia, luz do dia! – Viktor o saudou antes de lhe capturar os lábios e iniciar um casto beijo, que de casto não durou mais que poucos minutos, e do nada tinha muito, mas muito tesão, o puro tesão!</p>
<p>- Bom dia, Vitenka! – Yuuri respondeu ao quebrar o beijo em um arfar, e um tanto sem folego. Deixando-se ser puxado para o colo do platinado. Se ajeitou de encontro ao tórax largo, e colocando os pés sobre as almofadas, ajudou a arrumar o cobertor sobre eles, sossegando logo em seguida.</p>
<p>- Dormiu bem? – o designer perguntou ao lhe cingir a cintura com os braços, e segurar as mãos do nipônico entrelaçando os dedos de ambos.</p>
<p>- Como um neném... – gracejou Yuuri. – Senti sua falta na cama, porque não ficou comigo mais tempo? – perguntou ao deslizar o dedo indicador da mão esquerda sob as alianças de ambos.</p>
<p>- Perdi o sono, e ter essas fartas nádegas se esfregando em meu ‘amigo’ não estava sendo muito confortável, ainda mais por não querer te acordar para que você sabe...</p>
<p>- Não, eu não sei! – Yuuri atalhou o russo, e se insinuou ao gingar lentamente seus quadris de encontro ao membro já quase em riste do noivo.</p>
<p>- Ah! Mas é muito danadinho! – Viktor mordiscando a orelha do moreno, moveu seu quadril encaixando seu falo entre as bandas macias, daquela bunda deliciosa. – Você está brincando com fogo, <em>moya lyubov </em>(meu amor)!</p>
<p>- Talvez eu queria mesmo me queimar! – Yuuri respondeu a provocação com outras e deslizando sobre o membro duro do Nikiforov.</p>
<p>- Tentação, insaciável! – Viktor deslizou uma das mãos até o ponto rosado que tanto almejava, e o sentiu ainda levemente lubrificado. Seria dolorido se o penetrasse sem o preparar direito. – Yuu... cama! – ronronou ao morder o ombro do moreno.</p>
<p>- Não, eu quero agora! – e lançando o corpo para frente, ficou de quatro sobre as almofadas fofas, arrebitando bem seu traseiro arredondado.</p>
<p>- <em>Moya lyubov</em>, você já se preparou? – Viktor perguntou ao reparar melhor naquela parte da anatomia do noivo, a qual desejava. Nunca iria imaginar que o danado iria fazer aquilo, e até mesmo confundi-lo! Ouvindo apenas um riso abafado – o platinado adorava quando seu homem assumia seu lado Eros -, se enfronhou de uma vez naquele rabinho rosado.</p>
<p>Os arfares e os gemidos de deleite de puro prazer, só não eram mais altos que os choques dos corpos entre si. Viktor apreciava e muito aquela posição, e sabia que era a de seu noivo também, pois assim ele conseguia acertar-lhe a próstata quantas vezes quisesse.</p>
<p>Buscando pelo falo teso de seu par, o russo começou a masturba-lo, tentando dar-lhe o prazer que estava sentindo ao se enfronhar e desenfronhar naquele ponto doce.</p>
<p>- Vitya, mais! – suspirou Yuuri. Ele estava quase atingindo o seu limite. O moreno poderia aguentar bem mais, mas devido à noite prazerosa, seu corpo estava mais sensível aos toques de seu homem. – Mais forte!</p>
<p>- Seu desejo é uma ordem, <em>snezhinka</em>! – Viktor murmurou ao voltar a estocar com mais força.</p>
<p>- Quase lá, Vitya... quase... – gemeu o dentista.</p>
<p>- Yuu-ri... goza para mim, goza! – pediu o russo. Ele estava também quase gozando, e seria o ápice do prazer se gozassem praticamente juntos.</p>
<p>Sentindo um aperto maior em seu falo, sendo acompanhado por um gemido languido, o russo sentiu em sua mão os resvalos viscosos. Yuuri tinha gozado, e seu corpo trêmulo começava a dar indícios de cansaço. Segurando-o pela cintura, deu mais umas duas bombadas, e deixou todo seu sêmen preencher o interior do noivo.</p>
<p>- Vitya, você me fodeu gostoso na janela! – Yuuri suspirou extasiado. Ao sentir o corpo de encontro ao cobertor, fez um muxoxo quando o falo ainda pulsando deslizou para fora de si..</p>
<p>- Minha coisinha preciosa! – Viktor sapecou-lhe um beijo e uma leve mordida em uma das bandas da bunda castigada e cheia de marcas. O riso cristalino contagiando o japonês.</p>
<p>Se ajeitaram novamente, com o platinado puxando Yuuri para seu colo, os protegendo com o cobertor grosso novamente.</p>
<p>- Confortável? – perguntou ao sapecar-lhe um beijo na bochecha.</p>
<p>- Uhum... muito! – concordou o dentista, enquanto unia sua mão a do noivo.</p>
<p>Gentilmente, o designer elevou ambas as mãos à altura de seus lábios, e depositou um beijo no dorso da mão do moreno.</p>
<p>- Quero te mostrar algo. – comentou ao elevar as mãos de ambos para os fortes raios de sol. Deixando as mãos uma ao lado da outra, esperou até que o brilho do astro rei alcançasse os aros dourados o envolvendo com seus raios. O brilho quase ofuscante, talvez se comparado a de seu provedor, seria exagero, mas não para eles... Ah! Tinha o mesmo fulgor!</p>
<p>- Que lindas! Que brilho intenso! – Yuuri parecia surpreso, e encantado.</p>
<p>- O brilho delas, me lembram os de seu olhar ontem a noite! – Viktor começou enamorado. – Algo puro, amável, enamorado, talvez essa seja a palavra correta! E esse é o brilho que eu quero que nossa vida nunca perca! Vamos prometer hoje, um ao outro, que sempre iremos manter esse brilho, conversando e mantendo o diálogo, sim?</p>
<p>Yuuri mirou o noivo com o canto dos olhos, e com um balançar de cabeça, concordou com o que o russo estava sugerindo.</p>
<p>- Que nosso amor dure como uma chama acesa, e de brilho intenso. – e sem mais nada dizer, o platinado selou os lábios carnudos que tanto desejava.</p>
<p>Lá fora, Saint Petersburg voltava a vida, mas alheia aos dois amantes e suas juras de amor!</p>
<p>
  <strong>oOoOoOo</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicações:</p>
<p>O Hotel Trezzini Palace, realmente existe em Saint Petersburg, e é um lugar muito bonito, seguindo a risca sua arquitetura de época imperial da cidade. O Palácio Trezzini é um museu que preservou o espírito e a hospitalidade da época petrina. Sua história é muito interessante, e gostaria muito de poder aqui a relatar, mas vou apenas deixar o link para que quem assim desejar desvendar os mistérios de suas passagens e ver as fotos das suítes, incluindo a que usei na fanfic, sintam-se a vontade. http://trezzinipalace.com/en</p>
<p>Sobre as Miosótis (Não se esqueça de mim), a origem dessa bela flor é da Rússia Europeia, e é muito usada para enfeites, jardins, e inclusive, eram as flores preferidas da princesa Diana. Seu nome em inglês é forget-me-not.<br/>https://jardinagemepaisagismo.com/miosotis-ou-nao-se-esqueca-de-mim/</p>
<p>oOoOoOo</p>
<p>Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:</p>
<p>*ouvindo Queen pelo headset, arrumando as primeiras fics da semana, não percebe ter um leitor assíduo lendo o que está corrigindo*</p>
<p>Kardia: Passou um errinho ali! *apontando com a ponta da unha rubra o ponto a ser corrigido*</p>
<p>Tá... passou! Eu não percebi, e... Kardia?</p>
<p>Kardia: Sim, meu doce, eu mesmo! *arqueando as sobrancelhas* Estava esperando por quem?</p>
<p>*suspirando desanimada* Tá, eu mereço! Sei que vai vir cobrança de suas pegações, e blá-blá-blá!</p>
<p>Kardia: Xiii andou assistindo Hotel Transilvânia! Coelha, você que não invente de escrever com aquilo lá também! *ameaçou*</p>
<p>Ora, mas deixa de ser prepotente! Eu escrevo com o que me der na veneta! E passa, ou vou mandar você betar minhas próximas fics! *sorrindo de lado*</p>
<p>Kardia: O que? Desses fresquinhos do gelo? Nem sem seus sonhos mais loucos! Dégel... acuda! Estou com febre alta!</p>
<p>*rindo de lado*</p>
<p>Olá para você que chegou até aqui! Agradeço de coração, e espero que tenham gostado do que acabaram de ler! O tema me fez maquinar a situação que eu vinha protelando, e me sinto aliviada de ter conseguido dar uma continuação para Grande Amor!</p>
<p>Perdoem se algum erro gritante tiver passado, mas assim que possível e o texto passar pelas mãos de uma beta, farei os devidos acertos!</p>
<p>Então, é isso... Boa Semana para todos os amantes desse anime único!<br/>Beijos<br/>Theka Tsukishiro</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>